Wiggles Live! in Abu Dhabi (1997)
Wiggles Live in Abu Dhabi is a Video Concert in 1997 after Wiggledance Songs Act 1 * Rock-A-Bye your Bear * Can You Point your Fingers and Do the Twist? * Silver Bells * The Monkey Dance * Shaky Shaky * Baby Beluga * Quack Quack * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog * Dorothy The Dinosaur (Romp Bomp a Chomp) Act 2 * 5 Little Ducks * Dance with Henry * Vini Vini * Go Captain Go * Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar * Nya Nya * Wake Up Jeff! * Wave to Wags * Di Dicki Do Dum * Hot Potato * Wiggly Medley * Christmas Medley Credits Executive Producers The Wiggles Producers Angela Santomero Dennis DeShazer Michael Fassbender Randy Blalock Director Jim Rowley Writers Todd Kessler Stephen White Production Designer Victor DiNapoli Musical Director Dominic Lindsay Associate Producer Teri Peabody Choreographers Leanne Halloran Jeanne Simpson Costume Designer Lisa Odette Albertson Lighting Designer Ken Craig Lighting Supervisor Ken Billington Lighting Director Lowry Perry Production Manager Joseph Hartwick Unit Manager Justin Burke Assistant Director Robert Andrew Reeves Associate Director Heather Smith CAST The Wiggles.....(Greg Page, Anthony Fields, Murray Cook & Jeff Fatt) Captain Feathersword ...... Paul Paddick Henry the Octopus........... Leanne Halloran Carey Stinson Jesse Corti (voice) Wags the Dog ......... David Voss Adam McDonald (voice) Dorothy the Dinosaur ..... Adam Brown Carolyn Ferrie (voice) Musicians with Paul Jackson Jr. Abraham LaBoriel The Chieftains Moya Brennan Justo Almario Carl Albrecht Afro Celt Sound System Dancers Donna Halloran School of Dance Announcer .......... Brian Cummings Additional Voice ...... Michael Lomming Stephen Shea Casting Director Shirley Abrams Additional Casting Director Barbara Cavargna Second Unit Director Wendy Harris Art Director Bob Phillips Audio Director David M. Boothe Audio Supervisors Nick Balaban Joe Hernandez Michael Rubin Editors David Bouffard McKee Smith L. Mark Sorre Production Stage Manager William Keys Assistant Stage Managers Trent Henning Travis DeCastro Joshua Thompson Peter Muste Jeff Feldman Associate Lighting Designer Jason Kantrowitz Moving Light Programmer Michael "Sparky" Anderson Lighting Board Operator David Grill Gaffers Carter Prue William Velten Assistant Lighting Designer Laura Manteuffel Best Boy Grip John P. McCabe Technical Director Emmett Loughran Technical Manager/Unitel Engineer Rob Partington Video Engineer Tom Gilmour Video Support Supervisor Tyler J. Hurrinchan Camera Operators Larry Allen Joe Arcidiacono Steve Burns Rudy Carames Bruce Deck Bruce Harmon Leif Johnson Warren Jones Ken Kraus Mark Renaudin Kenny Rivenbark Dylan Sanford Mike Uribe Darryl Van Roosevelt Ron Washburn Danny Webb Steve Zinn Louma Crane Operator Stuart Allen Louma Crane Supervisor Lenny Spears Louma Crane Arm Jasper Johnson Videotape Operator Tim Cereste Nep Engineer Keith Blachly Key Grip John Theisen Title Animation Don Bluth Les Clark Andy Gaskill Gary Goldman Ed Gombert Fred Hellmich Danial Nord Joe Silver Walt Stanchfield Chuck Williams Art Production Assistant Ian Chernichaw Directing Title Animation Milt Kahl Assistant Animation Title Art Stevens Boom Operators Phil Allison Irin Strauss Karl Wasserman Unitel Representive Janine Crowe IATSE: Businessman Representive Jim Aman VTR Operator Peter Ten Haagan Production Audio Ron Balentine Audio Technician Eric Norberg Audio Engineers Bob Aldridge Tay C. Hoyle Electrician Michael Greene Dolly Grip Shawn Harkins House Mixer Dan Ferat Computer P.A. Heather Cottrell Grip Russell Santos Utilities Vincent Demaio Joseph Goldman Jim Parente Tom Guadarrama Property Master Lisa Davis Prop Designer Elizabeth Sagan Flyman Michael Williams Fly Rigger Flying by Foy Head Carpenter Christian Hali Audio Assistant Cindy Speer Dressers Maron Ali Nicholas Bhuddington Christopher Del Coro Andrew Corbo DeDe Dunham Dana Davis Marcia McIntosh Donna Smith Chorus Dressers Beth Durham Curtis King DeWayne Kirchner Head Electrician William Peragine Assistant Electricians David Elwell Anthony LaMacchia Lighting Assistant Cliff Weisner Chief Lighting Programmer Thomas Daniel Gorey Cable Puller Peter Loughran Assistant Costume Designer Georgia Ford Wagenhurst Head Props C.J. McCormack Wardrobe Coordinator Thom Heyer Head Audio Gilbert Chantez Wardrobe Illustrator Julie Ballantyne Hinkle Special Effects Make-up Designer Lawrence A. Aeschlimann Title Animation Coordinators Frank Thomas Trevor Woolley Special Effects Make-up Meredith McDonald Makeups/Hairs Jennifer Barnaby Kasha Breuning Jeffrey Fernandez David Maderich Pauline White Wardrobe Supervisor Barbara Van Zandt Visual Art Development Dale Baer Wardrobe Assistant Janet Bush Category:Live Concert Videos Category:1997 Category:Concert in Asia